


Go Drink Some Water Babe

by Romancemesomeziam



Series: Go Drink Some Water Babe [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Curly-Haired Liam Payne, M/M, Smutt, Tattoo Artist Zayn, Younger Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancemesomeziam/pseuds/Romancemesomeziam
Summary: Zayn spots a boy at a party and is determined to have his way with himOrCurly Liam looking sinfully innocent but rocking Modern, Tattoo artist Zayn's world.





	Go Drink Some Water Babe

Zayn spotted the boy from the minute he walked in. A shy demeanour hiding under a bed of brown curls that bounced with every step, yet that were carried by broad shoulders that could no doubt withstand a storm. He had bright brown eyes that stood wide in astonishment, a party like this one obviously not a common occurrence for the kid. He trudged a few step back from a group of girls, seeming uninterested in their heated conversation, although one of the older girls kept looking back at him, as if making sure he was still following them, a familiar golden tint to her ponytail. Eventually, she smiled at the boy, who grinned back, timid and misplaced but kept on following her.

That little smile had the boy's eyes crinkling, his blushing red cheeks flushing, hooking Zayn's interest, the drink he was holding mostly forgotten as he starred, unashamed. There was something raw about the boy, something screaming innocence that had Zayn's inner asshole dying to ruin him, to see what those plush lips would taste like, or even better, feel like against his skin.

Truth was, Zayn rarely got these animalistic cravings anymore, no one sparking his interest lately as they all seem to boringly fade into the commonality of these parties. Everyone was always the same, the girls all too fake with their made over breast and 3 inches of makeup, wearing too little clothes that left nothing to the imagination. And the men were no better, the tank tops revealing muscled abdominals and naked arms that could wrap around Zayn and fuck him breathless, but it didn't stir anything in him.

There was a time when those men had been all Zayn had craved, a time when he was naive and stupid and thought being small meant being submissive. But Zayn had learned better, learned to stand up for himself, for what he liked and what he wanted. Which was exactly what that new boy was, his every will and desire packed into a tight little body that he planned to explore every inch of.

The boy was fresh meat to enthral into his fantasy, a one night of shameless attraction between two strangers. A night filled with filthy moans and desperate skin on skin. A night that would mark the boy's memory and taint him for every other man that would ever lay a hand on him after, and Zayn was determined, even after a few seconds, that the boy would be his to conquer.

Sitting back, he twirled the drink in his hand restlessly, fingers itching for something stronger than beer as he watched the boy fumble behind the mob of girls making their way through the party, settling in one of the caramel leather couches on the opposite side of the room. The boy looked completely out of his element, his button down shirt wrapping tightly around his neck, not an inch of collarbone showing. His dirty blond curls casted shadows across his face, making Zayn wonder which shade of brown the boy's eyes really were, because the light played tricks with his mind, making them look more golden than any shade that could possibly be found in nature.

The boy kept fidgeting with a thread in his trousers, long fingers moving which had Zayn's swallowing with anticipation. He bent forth, leaning his forearms against his knees as he kept watching the younger boy, unconsciously licking his lips that tasted of nicotine and tequila.

The shots he had done with Louis earlier were now coursing through his body, giving Zayn that edge he needed to actually act cocky and self-assured enough to observe the boy attentively as he stumbled through a conversation with a bodacious blond. The girl seemed to curl around the younger boy, her breast almost plastered to his face as she giggled, alcohol lacing her every movement. The boy looked completely distraught, smiling politely but shying into the plushness of the couch. Eventually another drunken girl passed by, draping her arm over the first to tear her away from the boy, singing out loud the chorus to the latest Lady Gaga song.

Zayn saw the way the boy sighed in relief, returning to pull the thread of his jeans as he looked up once, eyes meeting Zayn's before he turned away rapidly. Those few seconds their gaze met had Zayn's body boiling with heat, the pleasure of the chase beginning to stir in his gut as he bit his bottom lip with a moan, playing it off nonchalantly.

He rarely found himself interested in men that were smaller in size than him. He preferred to dominate the ones that no one thought he could, to find sturdiness and strength with his steel tongue rather than in muscled arms. Yet here was this boy, blushing the prettiest shade of golden pink as he refused a badly rolled joint offered to him, making Zayn shake his head from the purity of it all.

In no time, he watched the girls that had accompanied the boy get lost in the party, their eyes shining bright as they turned their backs on him, babbling away with a few of Louis's football friends. One of the girls, the one that had familiar traits with the boy kept glancing back at him, trying to involve him in the conversation or offering him a cheap beer which the boy accepted with a shy grin, immediately leaving the bottle untouched on the table once the girl had shifted her attention back to her friends.

Seizing the opportunity, Zayn stood slowly, shuffling away the drowsiness that came with each beer he had consumed as he approached the boy who was now looking exactly in his direction. Their eyes met again for a brief instance, the boy immediately looking away, biting furiously at his lip as if ashamed to be caught looking.

Even from afar Zayn could see the deep blush settling upon the boy's cheeks, hands coming up to threat through his thick hair, making Zayn's fingers curl in envy, images of the boy on his knees with a dick in his mouth and fingers in his hair, invading his every thought.

Making his way towards the boy, Zayn couldn't help but smirk every time he looked up, eyes falling on the boy's own shy ones that seemed enthralled by Zayn's movement. He thought about stopping, flirting with someone else, building up the tension but really, he didn't feel like playing games. Not those types of games at least. All Zayn wanted was to get his hand on the boy, to reveal all the skin under the boy's restrictive clothing, and mark him with his own personal brand.

The thumping of the bass seemed to increase with Zayn's every step, the rhythm of the music pulsing through his body. He was buzzing, his mind racing with endless possibility as the adrenaline of the chase pumped through his system and he wondered just how hard this catch would be to capture, how hard he'd actually have to try. Angel boys with, crowns of golden hair and timid eyes rarely went for the tattoo artist that smelled of alcohol and ink, which made what was about to happen all the more interesting.

When finally Zayn stood a few feet away from the boy, he faltered slightly in his self-assured stride as people kept crowding him, trying to make their way into the kitchen, but he pushed them aside, coming to stand above the boy. He smile, gazing down at the him and admired the way the boy's throat moved every time he swallowed, a birthmark glistening with every breath.

"You got a name, babe?" Zayn asked as he skimmed his fingers down the boy's jaw, pushing his chin up so their eyes could meet a final time, confidence radiating his every movement. "'m Zayn".

Hesitating to come up with an answer, the boy seemed to look at everything but Zayn, panicked yet not once trying to stray from his touch, Zayn's fingers still lingering seductively along his chin.

"They don't know do they?" questioned Zayn, not all that surprised by the fact that the boy might not be completely open with his sexuality. The girls that were with him probably had no idea he had an interest in men, even less that he was actively gaping at one.

The boy was dressed quite conservatively after all, possibly religious. But the broad shoulders that seemed to hide a muscled little body had Zayn muttering words of utter blasphemy. Trailing his hand away from the boy's face to take a seat next to him, Zayn purposefully sat with his legs spread wide, his knees knocking with the boy's, heat radiating through their clothes.

Swinging a casual arm around the boy's shoulder, Zayn smirked, running his tongue over his lips and loving the way the youngster's eyes immediately followed, throat bobbing with a chocked swallow.

"I won't tell," promised Zayn, fingers lightly tracing the checkered pattern on the boy's shoulder as he leaned in, watching as the girl that he assumed was the boy's sister, stood and walked away, without even a glance back at them.

Triumphantly, Zayn leaned closer, allowing his hands to slide a little higher along the boy's shirt collar where skin touched skin.

"So, you got a name I can call you, or do you prefer babe?"

Squawking, the boy's head turned in Zayn's direction for the first time, inches separating them as he too licked his bottom lip.

"Liam," whispered the boy, hands fretting in his lap.

"Leeyum," repeated Zayn, stretching out the boy's name on his tongue like a candy you sucked on for hours and hours at a time, making your lips raw and swollen. But candy wasn't exactly what Zayn had in mind at the moment.

The boy nodded in agreement, reaching out for the beer he had abandoned earlier, taking a few sips before leaning back into the couch, smiling in Zayn's direction.

"I'm not what you think," said Liam, his voice hitting Zayn like a tone of brick. It was low and sultry, enveloping really and it coursed through Zayn's body, demanding his attention and leaving him craving moans in the same tone, possibly whimpers and screams. So encompassed by the voice Zayn practically ignored the boy's words, forcing himself to concentrate.

"And what exactly do I think?" Zayn demanded, certain that he was not mistaken about the boy as he brushed his lips against Liam's ear, feeling him shiver. Busted thought Zayn, utterly pleased with himself.

There was no answer on Liam's part but a light whimper, quickly drowned in the chaos of the house party. Standing, Zayn reached his hand out, expecting the boy to take it and accompany him.

When Liam didn't, Zayn tipped the boy's chin up again, this time with a single finger, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Dance with me," he said, not a question, but rather a statement.

Liam seemed to contemplate the demand, eyes searching the room for the girls he had arrived with, no doubt afraid to give in and be caught dancing with another man. And Zayn wondered why he bothered. There were at least 10 guys in this room that would be begging him at the snap of his fingers. He could bend them over any flat surface and fuck them senseless and they'd go with it. But here he was, with this innocent looking boy, eyes hidden from the wild curls that bounced as Liam stood on shaking legs.

"One song, yeah?"

Oddly turned on by the boys question, Zayn took a step forth, pressing his body along the line of Liam's own, hands coming to sit tightly around the younger boy's hips as he whispered in his ear.

"If the way you move your hips is as sinful as your lips, one song should be plenty," he slurred, his words fastened with filthy promises.

With a faltering step, Liam's eyes widened, his hand trembling as Zayn intertwined their fingers, pulling the younger boy through the crowd until they were upon the improvised dance floor. It

was nothing more than a cleaned out area of the longue, couches and tables pushed to the side in order to allow way too many people to dance wildly, the rhythm lost in the alcohol.

Turning around, Zayn pulled the boy into him, their bodies crashing together as Liam lost his footing. Zayn's hands steadied him, his palms coming out to anchor the boy's hips as he rolled his body into Liam's, seeking out another pained whimper.

"One song," repeated Zayn, lips skimming along the boy's jaw to settle at his ear, all but shouting over the music, but somehow feeling intimate. "Make it worth my while, will you".

A challenge set upon his features, Liam pulled away slightly, lettings his hips sway awkwardly to the beat of the music. Zayn could see the effort, but knew easily that the boy's shy demeanor held him back, anxiety chaining his hips to jerky movements.

Taking another step forth, Zayn grabbed the boy's wrist, spinning him around so his front was plastered to the boy's back, his arm wrapped around Liam as he held on to the his wrist.

"She won't see you," Zayn assured, rocking his hips forth, earning a moan to vibrate through the younger boy's chest as he finally rolled his hips, grinding back into Zayn, but only slightly. And when Liam's ass finally connected with Zayn's groin, the boy froze, his chest suddenly heaving with anxiety as he tried stepping away. But Zayn only wrapped his other arm around him, whispering sweet nothings in the boy's ear as he kept moving, swaying with the music. Eventually the boy calmed, his movements flowing with the rhythm of Zayn's body, their hips secured to one another, seductively addicting.

With time the boy grew confident, no longer following Zayn's lead, but moving on his own, grinding shamelessly in Zayn, making him shiver with anticipation. Craving more, always more, Zayn untangled his fingers from the boy's, trailing his hand over the Liam's chest to settle on his stomach, possessive and demanding.

"I'm still not convinced," Zayn lied, his body already strumming with appetite as the boy pushed back into him, tentative fingers blindly reaching back to touch him.

And Zayn felt drunk when Liam`s smaller fingers pulled at his hair, pushing his head down into his neck. A satisfying dizziness pulled at his brain, making him rock his body closer to Liam's, needing to be grounded by other's presence. Taking the movement as an invitation, Zayn trailed kisses along the boy`s shoulder, licking up the column of the Liam's neck, before kissing his temple. Sweet and treacherous.

"Deep down I bet you're a filthy little thing," moaned Zayn, purposefully punctuating his words with a thrust of his hips, pushing his hardening cock into the boy`s ass.

A low whine escaped the boy, his head turning in Zayn`s direction. Liam's eyes were glazed, completely unfocused as a wide grin spread upon his face, accentuated his blushing cheeks.

"Been more than one song," Liam stated, a small pant to his breathing, as he kept grinding into Zayn, head tilted back onto Zayn's shoulder with no indication that he was going to stop.

Laughing, Zayn dipped his hand under the boy's shirt, spreading his fingers over Liam's taunted stomach who hissed at the contact, shying away from the touch which only molded his back further into Zayn`s chest.

"How about a drink?" Zayn offered, even if all he wanted to do was to rip at Liam`s clothes to savor every inch of his skin. He knew better however, knew that the best fucks came with time and focus. The best orgasm came from the built up tension, like the one riding Liam's body with

obvious need. Zayn's need to quicken things up really had nothing to do with that small tug in the pit of his stomach every time the boy smiled shyly at him, or fumble upon himself whenever Zayn moved in his direction. Nope, nothing at all.

"I don't drink," answered Liam even as Zayn trailed his hand over his naked skin before turning towards the kitchen. The boy followed, accepting a bottle of water that Zayn held out in his direction as he leaned against the counter. Taking a sip of his newly open beer, Zayn admired the boy's reddened cheeks, the swell to his lips more pronounced from the continuous licking, simply accentuated by the quickened intake of breath.

Zayn had a bad habit of getting lost in details, his eyes lingering on the boy's longer fingers that fidgeted with the buttons of his shirt, gaping to revealing familiar colors. It had him wondering which shade of blue he'd have to use to sketch Liam in this light, so many possibilities leaving him frustrated.

"S'that Captain America?" Zayn asked as he reached out distractingly, hand covering Liam's restless fingers upon the buttons of his shirt to pull it open, the Captain's shield revealed on the boy's undershirt.

Nodding sheepishly, Liam refused to look up at Zayn, their fingers trailing over one another too long for it to be accidental. "I like comics," mumbled the boy.

Trying to contain the laugh that bubbled in his throat, Zayn smiled, leaning in to press his mouth to Liam's. He felt the boy gasp, and he swallowed the small sound as he wrapped his arm around the boy's lithe waist, bringing their bodies together. It wasn't a sensual kiss, but rather a delicate one, an invitation for more and yet the world around them seemed to dim down, white noise filling Zayn's ears as he rocked his hips forth. And Liam went pliant in his arms, molding himself to Zayn's touch .

"I want to show you something," whispered Zayn as he pulled away, their lips still brushing together as he saw Liam's eyes flutter open. "Follow me, yeah?"

Liam's answer was subtle, a barely noticeable nod that Zayn's almost missed, eyes glued to the way the boy's adam apple kept bobbing, imagining filthy things to test his gag reflex with.

Its been too long, thought Zayn as he pulled Liam with him through the crowd, smiling at a few people that turned his way as he walked by. He knew Louis was close, probably passed out drunk in one of the bathrooms by now, the party left without supervision. It would be a bitch to clean in the morning, but all that really mattered at the moment was the way Liam clung to Zayn's hand, body angled in his direction as if desperately in need of the connection.

When they finally made it upstairs, their progress halted repeatedly by drunken people, Zayn closed the door behind them, enveloped by the strong scent of weed and paint that always lingered in his room. He opened the lamp that sat on his bed side table, stretching out on the low mattress as he watched Liam stand awkwardly by the door, arms limp by his side.

"Red bin on the dresser," called Zayn, pointing Liam in the direction of his comic book collection, but mostly showing that he wasn't trying trap the boy.

Shuffling slowly towards the boxes, Liam kept looking back at Zayn, eyes fixated on his opened Henley that showed off scarlet lips and angel wings. Eventually Zayn played into the stereotype, tapping a cigarette out of his pack, lighting it with a sharp inhale as he lied down, tracing Liam's shaking fingers with his eyes as they crawled across his comic books.

"How do you have all these?" Liam asked as he pulled out one of Zayn's favorite, the Hulk in a

limited edition. "This is worth more than everything I own!"

Shrugging, Zayn took another pull of his cigarette, blowing a perfect smoke ring into the room that dissipated just as it was about to reach Liam. "Gifts mostly, Louis's parents."

The answer seemed lost in the thickness of the room as Liam's shaking hands placed the comic back into the bin before taking a step towards the bed, sneakers catching in a pile of dirty clothes.

Zayn watched with interest as the boy approached him, amused by the tentative smile Liam was forcing upon his face, the crinkles by his eyes missing. He remained silent, allowing Liam to stagger towards him until he was at the foot of the bed, biting his lip and pulling at the buttons of his shirt.

"Why don't you show me your shirt," casually asked Zayn, stubbing out his cigarette in an empty coke bottle, before leaning up on the palms of his hands, watching as the flushing boy started to undo his shirt, tracing the red, white and blue of the American shield.

"Makes me feel brave," the boy mumbled, avoiding Zayn's eyes as he turned to look at the spray painted wall behind him. "Its dumb really."

For some reason, Zayn had the insistent feeling that he should protect the boy, wrap him in his arms and tell him it wasn't, but he pushed it aside, frowning as Liam's hand ghosted over his art. "I like the shirt" he replied, searching for an excuse to get his hands all over Liam. "What's it made of?"

Obviously confused by the relevance of the question, Liam ran his hand over the shirt once more, rubbing the material between his finger tips.

"I don't know" admitted the boy.

A predatory grin plastered to his face, Zayn crooked his finger in Liam's direction, motioning him forward so he could slide his fingers across the shirt, purposefully smoothing his hand over the dip of the boy's hip. The reaction was almost immediate, Liam's hips rolling into his touch, a whimper escaping his mouth as he forced his eyes to meet Zayn's.

"Its soft," purred Zayn, thumbing the material just above the waistband of Liam's pants before sliding his hand underneath, skimming his finger along the line of the boy's boxers where the v shape ridge of his hip protruded dominantly. "but your skin 's softer."

Seeing the boy's throat constrict as he swallowed, Zayn allowed his fingers to drift along the lines of Liam's body, enthralled by the way shivers spread over the younger boy's skin as he ran his hand up higher.

Leaning forth, Zayn pressed his mouth to Liam's collarbone, fisting his hand in the material of the boy's shirt and pulling him forth. Liam stumbled into the bed, knees knocking into the built in structure as he fell into Zayn.

Quickly, he was pulling away, mumbling apologies as he tried to scamper off the bed, but Zayn held onto the material of the boy's shirt, forcing him to stay put. He loved the weight of Liam's body over his own, the boy's thighs pressed into him as he smiled knowingly.

"You've got the most beautiful eyes," Zayn mused, captured by the way the shitty lighting danced across the boy's face.

"Do lines like that usually work for you?" teased Liam, suddenly more confident as he settled with his knees framing Zayn in, arms wrapping around his neck.

Overwhelmed with satisfaction, Zayn laughed into Liam's shirt, tugging it up until the boy raised his arms and slide it off himself, revealing a small waist, but broad shoulders.

"Don't usually need 'em," Zayn admitted, brushing his mouth across Liam's neck, feeling the younger boy's entire body tense as he kept kissing at his skin, trying to coax out more of the confidence that hid behind the innocent facade.

There was something intriguing concealed behind the shy smiles and fluttering touches, the boy's blushing cheeks a mask to the way his plump lips could curl so perfectly around a cock. Liam's fingers however were not timid in their exploration, threading through Zayn's hair as the younger boy brought their mouths together, a soft touch of lips as their hands started to roam one another's body.

Zayn hated the fact that he couldn't help but moan once Liam started grinding in his lap, strong little pulls at his hair making him gasp loudly. It broke something primal in him, making Zayn lurch forward, nails digging their way into Liam's hips, anchoring him to Zayn as he captured the boy's mouth into another type of kiss, a filthy promise that left them both breathless.

"Last chance," groaned Zayn, feeling his bottom lip swell as Liam pulled away after biting it, honey brown eyes sparkling with heat. "You can leave if you want to."

The air around them stood thick, the smell of cigarette lingering as Zayn watched the boy's face scatter with emotion, conflicted and aroused as he debated the possibilities of what could happen. For a few seconds Zayn thought the boy would walk out, feeling the pressure on his thighs lighten as Liam shifted away from him, but the next second Zayn was pressed into the mattress, a hungry mouth nipping at his neck.

"Don't pretend to be nice," Liam huffed as he spread his hand underneath Zayn henley, forcing him out of it before leaning down, tongue tracing the lines tattooed to his chest with renewed interest.

Fisting a hand into the boy's curl, Zayn forced Liam's mouth up to his own, pushing their lips together as he gripped the boy's thighs, flipping them over so he could grind into Liam. Taking control.

"Here I thought you were an innocent, shy, little thing," laughed Zayn against the boy's mouth, groaning with pleasure when Liam countered his movement, rolling his hips to meet Zayn's own in a sensual dance.

"Shut up," moaned Liam, fingers scrapping to form angry red lines into Zayn's back, forcing their bodies closer together, until there was no space left between them. They melted into one another, the fabric of their jeans suddenly too much of a barrier for Zayn's liking.

"You want me to fuck you, babe?" he asked, enticed by the way Liam lay beneath him, mouth agape.

The whimper that escaped Liam sent shivers through Zayn's entire body, his cock straining in the confines of his pants as he met the boy's own hardening length. Dipping his hand down in between their bodies, Zayn cupped Liam through his clothing, applying just enough pressure to compelled another sultry moan out of him.

"C'mon, angel," bite out Zayn as he unbuttoned the boy's jeans, before his own, fisting their dicks together as heat pooled in his stomach.

Zayn mind went hazy as Liam's fingers dug into his body, no doubt leaving bruises as the boy's

teeth sunk into the tendon of his shoulder, the muscle in his back tensing from the pain. But it was good kind of pain, a mark bringing him back to reality as he started stroking the both of them quickly, the pre-come oozing out of the head of his own dick allowing the movement to be slick, easier. Yet Zayn wanted more, he wanted to make the wide eyes looking up at him from beneath golden curls roll with pleasure.

The minute his hand left Liam's dick, the boy was whimpering from the lost, rolling his hips shamelessly until Zayn pressed him down into the mattress. Bringing his hand to the boy's mouth, he skimmed them over Liam's bruised lips, coaxing them open.

"Lick 'em," Zayn ordered, watching the way Liam took the demand as a challenge, closing his lips around the digits and moaning like a common whore. It was sinful, completely debauch and it had Zayn quivering, his body suddenly buzzing with the need to turn the boy over and fuck him senseless, until they were both shaking with satisfaction.

Pushing the boy's jeans down, Zayn pulled his fingers out of Liam's mouth, muttering a slightly coherent enough as he reached down, encircling Liam's length once more.

The boy started withering restlessly, thrusting up into Zayn's hold as he sat back on his heels, admiring the pink blush spreading over the boy's body. With every stroke came another moan, Liam's adam's apple bobbing with every sound as if gagging for something to be shoved down his throat. The thought had Zayn's panting, his own erection forgotten as he concentrated his every breath on making the boy beneath him fall apart. He wanted to be the one to bruise his name into Liam's skin, a memory that would never be forgotten.

"Think you can handle me?" asked Zayn, not really expecting an answer his mouth brushing teasingly over the coarse hair peppered across the boy's thighs.

He trailed his fingers down Liam's balls, tugging at them to elicit a whimper before following through, pushing at the boy's entrance with two spit covered fingers. In reaction, Liam trashed around, groaning out a yes please that was muffled into the already sweat covered sheets.

And part of Zayn wanted to tease the boy, see him beg for his touch, but it was evident that Liam was already too far gone to be teased, his dick pulsing without even being stroked as it lay, imploring for relief on the boy's defined stomach.

Rocking back, Liam tried to force one of Zayn's finger inside him, the efforts empty as Zayn smacked the inside of his thigh lightly.

"Behave, would you?," growled Zayn as he reached into his bedside table to retrieve a small bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers before settling back between the boy's open thighs. He thought Liam would shy away, close his legs at the vulnerability of being exposed, but the boy's legs only opened wider, shaking in anticipation as Zayn pressed the first finger in.

Immediately Liam was rocking into Zayn's touch, accepting the first finger with ease leaving Zayn to wonder just how innocent the boy really was. There was too much confidence in Liam's movement to be virginal, the boy's body wielding too quickly for it to be a first time. Liam's eagerness had Zayn's own erection straining as he leaned into the touch, pushing a second finger in to meet the boy's enthusiastic thrusting.

Every twist of Zayn's fingers was echoed by a vibrating noise, resonating in Zayn's own body as he blanketed Liam's, lips pressed to the younger boy's jaw, as he murmured encouraging words.

Liam's impatience however was evident as he begged Zayn restlessly, goosebumps covering his body as Zayn teasingly skimmed his free hand down the boy's flushed skin.

"You're just gagging for it aren't you?" Zayn asked, struggling not to come right this second when Liam moaned out a wanton Fuck yes, taking hold of Zayn's dick to move things forth.

"Need you inside me," sighed Liam when Zayn batted his hand away, resolved to withering lewdly into the mattress, eyes glazed with desire as he begged for release wordlessly.

Lost for words at the sight of the innocent boy beneath him moaning shamelessly and moving like an experience slut begging to be filled, Zayn stumbled to get rid of his jeans, fetching a condom under the bed, before ripping it open with his teeth, slipping it on with slick fingers.

He ignored the way his hands shook as he positioned himself at Liam's entrance, heaving the boy's thighs around himself to find the perfect angle. For the first time Liam finally laid motionless, his ankles locked together at the small of Zayn's back waiting for Zayn to push into him as he panted breathlessly, hands fisted tightly in the white cotton of the dirty sheets.

Dragging the head of his dick over Liam's hole, Zayn watched as the boy's eyes closed with delight, a sound of pure bliss escaping his lips as Zayn finally pushed in. They didn't fit, it was obvious from the pained groan tainting the air the minute Zayn bottomed out, staying immobile as Liam's hands came to settle on his shoulders. They bathed in the heat of the room, the scrape of Zayn's dick inside Liam, making them both sigh with pleasurable satisfaction.

It was an odd silence to their foreplay, from filthy and needy to slow and weirdly intimate in seconds. Leaning down to change the angle, Zayn pressed his forehead to the boy's collarbone, nipping at Liam's skin in attempt to ease the tension out of the boy's body.

"Breathe for me, babe," Zayn encouraged, sucking bruises along his neck.

A small hand curled around Zayn's hip, as if acknowledging the words but unable to reply. Within a few seconds Zayn felt those same fingers tapping out a rapid beat, asking for something, demanding. Quick to respond, Zayn pulled out slowly, thrusting into the boy's comforting heat with controlled effort. He groaned from pure bliss, the way Liam clenched around him bringing him painfully close to orgasm. It was embarrassing really, the effect the boy's gentle touches and trusting nature seemed to be playing with hiss mind, gut tight with emotion as he pushed back in.

When no signs of pain were voiced by Liam, the boy's sharp fingers marking Zayn's back in attempt to gain more control, Zayn allowed himself the pleasure of increasing his cadence. With every shallow thrust he bite into Liam's neck, shoulder and chest, marking the boy's body with traces of his presence. Liam's skin rapidly became addictive, tasting of sweet nothings, with a hint of sweat.

Pushing further into Liam's willing body, need overcame Zayn's controlled thrusting as faltered slightly. A breathless mess, Liam didn't calm underneath Zayn's touch, grinding up into him, meeting Zayn's every roll of his hips with one of his own, pleading for more, always more.

The boy Zayn had mistaken for innocent and shy turned out to be a shameless bottom, craving to opened and fucked. His blond curls had started to stick to his forehead, begging to be pushed aside. The gesture too sweet, too intimate had Zayn recoiling.

Pulling out harshly, he twisted Liam's body over, the boy's body following limply as he whimpered from the lost. Zayn helped him onto all fours, thrusting back into him forcefully, quickly becoming addicted to the way Liam responded to his every move, accepting every decision with need and eagerness. The boy settled on his hands knees like a pro, rocking back every time Zayn plunged into him. And Zayn was satisfied with the change, no longer having to face Liam's gentle smile, an odd contrast to their actions. But he remained haunted by the sight, swallowing around the lump in his throat and closing his eyes, forcing himself to get lost in feeling of the boy wrapped around him.

Quick sighs filled the air, the room thick with the smell of sex. It was so strong it was almost unbearable, the need to come staggering as Zayn stumbled close into Liam's body, running his hands up and down the boy's glistening back. The skin before him seemed too perfect, simply flawless as if begging to be marked. Adding force to his touch, Zayn skimmed his fingers along Liam's sides, scattering bite marks along the boy's ribs. The surprised sounds Liam let out only encouraged him further, pleased with how responsive the younger boy was.

Threading his fingers through the Liam's curls, Zayn forced the boy onto his knees, their bodies coming to stand flush together as he rocked into Liam, their knees pressed to one another.

"Look at you," grunted Zayn, his free hand coming down to stroke Liam's length for the first time. The boy's reaction almost violent, hips thrusting drastically forward, seeking the touch and imploring for release. "A proper little slut".

Moaning, Liam tried to nod but the hand tangled in his hair keeping him in place. Motionless "Please, can't-Zayn".

"Can't what, babe?" Zayn asked, his own rhythm starting to falter as his balls tightened, the slap of his skin against Liam's making his mind coil with sinful ideas. There was so many things he wanted to do, like wrap his lips around the boy's length, or rim him into submission, imagining just how desperate Liam would be to get off, but time was not on his side, his own release craving to be reached.

"Won't last," finally replied Liam, trying to turn his head to press a sloppy kiss to Zayn's unshaven jaw. "Please".

The desperation in Liam's voice echoed in Zayn 's head, making comply with obligation, thrusting in deeper, faster, as he fisting the boy's length. A few shallow twist of his wrist was all it took before Liam was coming, painting the sheets before him and Zayn's hand with his release. He stayed surprisingly silent, eyes pressed shut as he bit into his lip, Zayn watching the boy's features twist with pleasure.

Forcing his own orgasm down, Zayn waited, admiring the flush coursing through the younger boy's body as he shook with pleasure, the quivering in Liam's thigh increasing as the boy struggled to stay upright on his knees. Wrapping an arm around him, Zayn kept Liam's back to his chest, still thrusting slowly into the boy's pliant body, dragging out every movement to accentuate the whimpers Liam elicited from the overstimulation licking at his skin.

Sadistically, Zayn loved it, wanting to ride Liam's body into what he knew was almost painful pleasure, but he was far gone to be capable to do so. His own orgasm crashing surprisingly on him when Liam's hand reached back to cup his jaw, bringing him in for a delicate kiss that was too sweet for the filth of their actions. The contrast however had his mind going blank, his final thrust stumbled into Liam's used body as they both clung into one another, Zayn whispering the boy's name as a plea.

He felt winded, his lungs burning with every dragged inhaled. He could feel Liam's clammy hands pull at his skin, demanding attention, seeking comfort and he craved to do the same. Yet the dizziness of his orgasm, the buzzing shake of his body had his limbs numb. Completely exhausted, Zayn sat back onto his heels, groaning as Liam kept rocking into him, gasping as he kept sliding up and down Zayn's already pulsing dick, milking his orgasm.

When they finally calmed, both men breathless, Zayn fell back onto the bed, wrapping an arm around Liam to bring him down with him. The boy laughed against his chest, Zayn sliding out of his body with a hiss as they curled into one another unconsciously.

"So much for one song, mate," teased Zayn, discarding the condom before settling back in bed, his chest heaving with the weight of the younger boy's head, wild hairs tickling his sweaty skin.

Small trembling fingers came to skim over his abdomen, lines of the black revolver inked to his hip being traced with adoring touches.

"These are lovely," Liam whispered, kissing the tip of each feather wing scattered across Zayn's collarbone, making him shiver.

"If you like 'em, why don't you have any? Zayn asked, more out of distraction than interest, as he watched Liam's hands brush all over his body, his ego simply loving the adoration it was receiving. He felt high, his mind light and airy, the words tumbling out of his mouth almost foreign. But he wasn't use to cuddling, having someone linger on him after sex just wasn't something he allowed, yet he couldn't bring himself to pull away. He blamed the residue of his orgasm, allowing himself to bathe a little longer in Liam's fluttering touch, thinking how easily he could become addicted to this.

Shrugging, Liam coiled an arm around Zayn's waist. "Looks painful".

"Worth it though," retorted Zayn, suddenly too close, feeling too intimate as the boy's eyes closed, a wave of fatigue looking peacefully beautiful on his features.

Zayn needed an out, a way to untangle himself from Liam's clinging arms before his mind started to think about dates and stupid things he refused to do. Hearing his phone buzz from the floor, he leaped on the opportunity with shaken legs, crawling out from under the heat of Liam's body to find the forgotten device through his jeans.

It was a message from Louis, demanding his help to escort a few people out do to their overbearing and unappreciated presence. Sighing, Zayn looked up to see Liam wrapped in his sheets, a smile widely plastered to his face with no obvious desire to move in the near future.

Shaking his head, Zayn pulled on his jeans, feeling disgusting and sticky but he couldn't afford a shower. He knew it would lead to more, seeing the boy's body naked and lathered in soap a temptation he knew he wouldn't resist.

He watched Liam's fingers push through his the blond curls on his forehead as he blindly pulled on a shirt. There was an odd pull in his chest, telling him to ignore Louis and settle back into bed, to possibly go for a second round, maybe a third and a morning blowjob, but he knew better. He knew the ways of his own heart, how easily attached he could get to warm smiles and pretty boys. And so Zayn groaned, desperate to keep up the facade but unwilling to be an asshole.

Reaching for one of the cards that littered his desk, Zayn kneeled on the bed, offering it to Liam.

"I gotta go save Louis's ass," Zayn said, allowing his to linger on Liam's soft skin. "But come by sometime if you want, I'll do you one free of charge".

Accepting the card, Liam's eyes trailed over the name of the tattoo shop with Zayn's personal information. His whole face lightening up when he nodded, pushing himself up so he could press his mouth to Zayn's, a whispered thank you lost in the way Zayn's heart seemed to start beating off rhythm.

Pulling away, Zayn forced a smile, lost in the reality that Liam could shatter his barriers that he had spent years putting up, the cracks of the walls already threatening to collapse under the weight of the boy's innocence.

Helpless, Zayn pressed his lips to the boy's forehead, muttering a quick goodbye before escaping into the heat of the party. The crowd enveloped him rapidly as he stumbled through each room, looking for Louis, yet his mind only half conscious of his effort.

By the time he made it to the living room, Louis was sprawled on the floor, an empty bottle of tequila next to him as he looked up at Zayn.

"Look who got laid!" yelled Louis, grabby hands reaching out for Zayn who helped him to his feet, his friends words slurred from the alcohol.

"Who's the lucky lad?" Louis question, arm slung casually over Zayn's shoulder, more for support than anything else. He could see the alcohol tainting Louis's cheeks, but no sign of anyone being overbearing and unappreciated.

"I thought you needed help getting someone out?" groaned Zayn, suddenly annoyed that he was wrapped in Louis's arms rather than Liam's. He couldn't help but think of the smaller boy, probably still naked in his bed, smelling of sin and sweat.

Louis mumbled something unintelligently, reaching out and stealing someone's drink nearby before giving Zayn a sheepish look. "Niall got him out, must of slipped my mind".

Glaring in Louis's direction, Zayn pushed him lightly towards the couch, muttering a you're an idiot, with a huff as he started for the kitchen, grabbing a half-cold beer and taking a few sips. He knew he could go back to his room, possibly slip under the covers and bathe in a comfortable post orgasm glow with Liam but he decided against. Choosing the healthy alternative for his heart, even if his dick seemed to disagree strongly with him.

He settled into a quick, pointless conversation with a few of Louis's mates, his body still strumming from the fading orgasm, as he nodded along completely unfocused. He knew probably looked fucked out, his hair falling on his forehead in a clammy mess, his skin covered in a thin sheer of sweat. Truth was he had no desire to fake his way through the party, his mind stuck upon the image of honey brown eyes and luscious lips.

Rolling his shoulders, Zayn excused himself, heading towards his room, hoping that Liam had left so he could shower quickly and change his clothes.

Even though the party was winding down, there were still a crowd gathered around Harry who was desperately attempting the expert level of Dance, Dance Revolution. There were people scattered through the house, the smell of alcohol a little too pungent for Zayn's taste as he caught sight of Niall celebrating next to the ping pong table, no doubt retaining his champion status. These parties were a familiar occurrence whenever Louis's parents left town, leaving a mansion to them for far too long, with far too much food money to spend.

Most people might find it pathetic, being of age and still crashing at your parents, but considering the fact that Louis's parents travelled the world more than lived in their own house, it was like having a huge bachelor pad to throw fiestas in, and once in a while having to answer to Mr. Tomlinson. All in all it was a good deal that Zayn adhered to without any problem, preferring the silence and loneliness of his own room anyways.

The entrance hall was quite packed when Zayn threaded his way through it, barely able to get by a couple snogging at the bottom of the stairs, blocking his way up to his room. Manoeuvring around them, he walked up the first step still looking back at the far too affection couple, only to be startled by the warm palm that settled on his arm.

The touch had Zayn's skin buzzing when he met Liam's brown honey eyes that seemed glowed with happiness, the boy he had left naked in bed, in post orgasm bliss smirking down at him.

"Hey," smiled the Liam, hand ghosting up Zayn's arm, the sensation electrifying. "Was just about to find my sister so we could leave".

Nodding, Zayn stepped away, playing off the entire awkward meeting nonchalantly. "Cool, its late anyways," he said, fumbling for a cigarette before realizing he didn't have any. "I'll see ya around mate".

The grin on the boy's face faded instantly, replaced by a look of utter confusion. It had Zayn's guts twisting in a knot, Liam's expression quite frankly resembling one of a kicked puppy. In normal circumstance Zayn wouldn't of cared, side stepping his latest conquest to head for his room, but something stopped him, keeping him grounded before Liam as he watched a number of emotions spread across the boy's innocent features.

Before he could second guess himself, Zayn leaned forth, allowing his hands to grasp the boy's hips and pull him in, their bodies colliding together. A small gasp escaped Liam's lips, quickly silenced by the press of Zayn's mouth upon his own. There was nothing slow or romantic, nothing lingering and gentle as they had ended it upstairs during their first goodbye. Zayn kept it quick and sinful, his tongue swiping at Liam's before biting his lip, pulling away and smirking as the boy's eyes opened, unfocused and dazed.

"Until next time," said Zayn, his voice thick from desire that he pushed down, immediately taking the stairs two at a time until he found himself alone in the comfort of his own room. Yet the minute he closed the door behind himself, stripping his shirt and pulling on another, he felt dizzy with need. His dick already half hard started straining in his jeans, the head brushing against the coarse material making him moan. Pressing a hand down on his length he sighed, a mixture of arousal and irritation mixing in his brain.

Forcing his mind away from his encounter with Liam, Zayn swapped his sheets, dragging them down to the laundry room where he found a couple half naked, lingering hands grabbing at one another. Kicking them out, throwing clothes at them he groaned in frustration as he pushed the dirty sheets into the machine, starting it up before heading back downstairs.

By then, the party was dying out, only a few people remaining as Zayn started picking up empty glasses littering the floor, tables, and couches. There were unidentified stains on one of the armchairs which Zayn refused to clean, making note to himself to point it out to Louis in the morning. After all it was his friend's party, not his, no way was he going to do all the dirty work.

When he had managed to fill two garbage bags, Zayn headed towards the entrance, dragging the bags by his feet before he was stopped, a skinny, delicate hand coming to snatch his wrist.

He turned to find the girl that had accompanied Liam at the beginning of the night before him, her arms now crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot to the beat of the music.

"You're Liam's friend right?" she asked, a teasing tone in her voice that had Zayn wondering where exactly this was going.

"Not exactly," he replied honestly. He and Liam weren't friends, apart from exchanging names and a few body fluids they were as close to strangers as they came.

"Honest, I like it," smiled the girl, winking at him before she looked around, probably to see if Liam was anywhere near.

Zayn found himself doing the same, questioning himself as to why he was being cornered. The girl didn't seem upset, obviously if she had seen them grinding on the dance floor or even kissing, she wasn't bothered by it.

"I just wanted to tell you to take care of him, yeah?" the blond started, the same brown eyes as Liam looking at him, almost right through him. He felt bear as she looked him over, stopping briefly upon the tattoos before she met his own eyes. "I see how he looks at you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," lied Zayn, knowing exactly what she meant. The clear look in her brother's eyes screaming adoration, but Zayn hoped it was simply infatuation. The boy experiencing the reality of a one night stand for the first time possibility, having a hard time putting barriers between the sex and the intimacy.

Laughing the girl slapped his back lightly, amused by his ignorance. "Sure you don't".

Still giggling, she walked past Zayn and out the door onto the wraparound porch. Looking over her shoulder she smiled at him, giving him a knowing wink as she started making her way down the stairs.

Zayn kept watching her go, feeling sorry for Liam that he was obviously trying to hide something that his sister knew. But it wasn't really his problem. The invitation he had given the younger boy would probably never be fulfilled, the shyness that Liam exhibited prohibiting him from taking hold of it. Truth being if Zayn had never approached the boy, nothing would have happened and he would probably be sexually frustrated in bed, jerking off to the thought of plush lips seen from afar.

On the contrary, now he knew what those same lips felt like against his own, knew how they tasted and how they looked when whispering pleas. Liam was a one night stand Zayn argued with himself, one for the books maybe, but nothing more. His sister would have to console the boy when nothing came of tonight thought Zayn, maybe that could be a lesson quickly learned by Liam.

You should never trust a stranger that eyes you like a prey, and fucks you on your knees because all they really want is to drink you up to quench their thirst, not to savor you fully like you're meant to be.


End file.
